


I Don't Require Instructions

by Violsva



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There, there, Peril. You can punish her later if you like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Require Instructions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



"Just be a good spy and hold still, Illya," said Gaby, straddling his chest and climbing to his face. "Napoleon will tell you everything you need to know."

"I don't require instructions," Illya said, "especially not from -" and then his insult was cut off when Gaby settled down on his face. He made a muffled noise, perhaps of protest, perhaps because Napoleon had just wrapped a hand around his cock. Gaby rocked on his face and grinned.

"I think you do, you know," Napoleon said. "There, there, Peril. You can punish her later if you like. Now suck her clit."


End file.
